


10. Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 1

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [9]
Category: One Piece, Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Serien, böse Träume, zuviel vorm Schlafen geguckt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean guckt gerne One Piece und Sam hat einen Traum.<br/>Von einem Clown.<br/>War ja klar ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 1

10\. Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 1

Sam träumt.  
Er weiß, dass es ein Traum ist.  
Er muss einfach träumen.

Schließlich würde er in der Realität nicht an der Decke laufen können, oder? Vorsichtig macht er einen Schritt, bewegt sich, als könnte er stürzen. Dabei hängt er nur an der Decke. Im nächsten Moment aber steht er in einer Gasse. Eine alte Gasse, mit abgenutzten Pflastersteinen. Es regnet und Dampf steigt vom Boden auf. Sam zittert.

Da erhellt ein Blitz den Rest der Straße, lässt ihn das Monster sehen. Er ist wie gelähmt, als er diesen Laut vernimmt. Dieses furchtbare, grelle Lachen. Die Farben Rot, Orange, Blau und Grün verschwimmen vor seinen Augen. Da erkennt er plötzlich zwei Hände, die auf ihn zufliegen. Sie stecken in weißen Handschuhen und eine hält zudem ein Schwert.   
Ohne weiter zu zögern dreht sich Sam um und rennt los. Hinein in den Nebel, vorbei an alten Häusern, die ihn alle auszulachen scheinen.   
Häuser mit Gesichtern? Moment!  
Sam schüttelt innerlich den Kopf und konzentriert sich wieder auf die Straße. Doch da haben ihn die Hände schon eingeholt. Sie packen seine Füße, bringen ihn dazu, auf den Boden zu fallen, den kalten, nassen Asphalt zu spüren. Ruckartig dreht er sich um, hat sofort eine der Hände am Hals, wird gewürgt, schafft es nicht, sie wegzuziehen. Die andere Hand bedroht ihn mit dem Schwert, lässt es von seiner Kehle bis zu seinem Schritt, knapp über seinem Körper wandern. Sofort bleibt er still liegen und schon schiebt sich dieses grauenhafte Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Die roten Lippen, das weiße Knochenkreuz auf der Stirn und die knallrote Pappnase lassen Sam erzittern.

„Pappnase?“, der Clown lacht nicht mehr, „Hat hier gerade jemand Pappnase gesagt?“  
Seine Stimme wird hoch und schrill, seine Augen komplett weiß. Mit einem Fauchen beugt er sich über Sam.  
„Niemand sagt Pappnase zu mir, du Wurm! Dafür werde ich dich quälen. Den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens lang. Ich mache dich zu einer Pappnase!“  
Und mit diesen Worten holt er farbige Schminke aus dem Nichts hervor und beugt sich teuflisch grinsend weiter vor.

Mit einem Schrei erwacht Sam aus dem Schlaf. Sein Atem geht viel zu schnell, er ist verschwitzt und hat das furchtbare Gefühl immer noch die Hände dieses Clowns an sich zu spüren, die Schminke im Gesicht zu haben.  
Fluchend springt er aus dem Bett auf und rennt in das angrenzende Bad. Nachdem er sich erst einmal einen Schwall kalten Wassers in das Gesicht gespritzt hat, prüft er im Spiegel, ob mit seinem Gesicht noch alles in Ordnung ist.  
Er kann nur hoffen, dass das ein normaler Albtraum war und keine Vision. Aber so oder so, er wird Dean die Hölle heiß machen. Was guckt der sich auch am Abend vorher voller Spaß diese komische Zeichentrickserie namens „One Piece“ an? Und dann war das auch noch eine Special Night, in der gleich fünf Folgen nacheinander gezeigt wurden. Und alle mit diesem komischen Clown, diesem Buggy. Einem Idioten, der seine Körperteile abtrennen und verschießen kann und das Wort „Pappnase“ hasst. Das hatte er doch nur aus Sadismus gemacht. Allein um Sam zu ärgern. Und den verfolgt das Monster dann auch noch prompt in seinen Träumen.

Mit einem Knall wirft er die Tür zum Badezimmer wieder auf. Doch alles, was er an Reaktion bekommt ist ein besonders lautes Schnarchen, ein kurzes Gemurmel und ein Drehen auf die andere Seite. Und so was will Jäger sein?  
Wütend stampft Sam zu Deans Bett. Als er allerdings seinen Bruder genauer sieht, kann er nicht anders, als leise aufzulachen. Ist das etwa ein Sabberbläschen?  
Mit einem fiesen Grinsen schleicht er zu seinem Bett, holt sein Handy vom Nachtisch und schießt ein paar wunderbar peinliche Fotos. Die wird er Dean gleich morgen zeigen. Oder soll er lieber damit rausrücken, wenn dieser wieder dabei ist, die nächste Frau anzugraben?  
Voller Vorfreude kichert Sam leise vor sich hin und legt das Handy wieder weg. Sein Wunsch Dean aus dem Bett zu werfen ist inzwischen verschwunden. Er hat etwas viel besseres bekommen. Aber wach ist er trotzdem. Er blickt sich um und bleibt an der Balkontür hängen. Ein bisschen Sauerstoff tut ihm vielleicht ganz gut, also geht er raus.  
Die frische Luft tut gut er fürchtet sich schon davor wieder zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu gehen. Ihr Fenster ist zwar offen, aber bei zwei erwachsenen Männern sammelt sich schon ein Haufen Mief an.

Ein Kichern lässt ihn aufschrecken. Was war das? Woher kam es?  
Da, schon wieder. Sam geht an den Rand des Balkons und hebt vorsichtig den Blick. Und schon verdunkelt sich seine Sicht und ein irritierender Geruch macht sich in Sams Nase breit. Als er sich ins Gesicht fasst und dieses Ding wegzieht, wird ihm klar, warum. Da hat jemand vom Stockwerk über ihnen seine Socke runtergeworfen. Angewidert wirft er den Gegenstand weiter nach unten, hofft, dass er den Rasen trifft. Wütend starrt er nach oben, kann von dort jetzt ganz eindeutige Laute vernehmen. Lachen, Stöhnen und Kleiderrascheln.  
Müssen sie das ausgerechnet jetzt, ausgerechnet hier machen?  
Bevor er noch was abbekommt zieht sich Sam zurück in ihr Zimmer, zurück in den Mief. Jetzt kann ihn auch der Gedanke an seine Rache an Dean nicht aufmuntern. Ein weiteres Mal wäscht er sich das Gesicht, den Geruch der alten Socke immer noch in der Nase, ehe er versucht wieder einzuschlafen.

Leider gestaltet sich das schwieriger als vorgestellt. Die Furcht vor einem weiteren Buggy-Traum und die Wut über alle, die ihn von seiner verdienten Ruhe abhalten und dabei auch noch ihren Spaß haben, hält ihn wach. 

Und so kommt es, dass Sam bereits vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl wieder auf den Beinen ist. Jetzt steht er schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde, vielleicht ist es auch mehr, das kann er nicht genau sagen, im Bad und betrachtet sein fertiges Gesicht kritisch im Spiegel. Er sieht zum Fürchten aus und würde wohl nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Dämonen so in die Flucht schlagen. Allerdings fühlt er sich für die Jagd zu müde. Zum wiederholten Male versucht er mit Wasser seine Lebensgeister zu wecken, oder wenigstens die Augenringe ein wenig zu verschrecken, aber es hilft nichts.  
Ein leises Knarzen und ein lautes Gähnen lenken seine Aufmerksamkeit Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ob der Herr wohl gut geschlafen hat?  
Schritte Richtung Bad ertönen und verstummen kurz davor: „Sammy? Bist du da drin?“  
„Ja.“  
Er ist selbst zu müde um sich über den Spitznamen aufzuregen und seine Stimme zeigt das auch.  
„Kann ich kurz aufs Klo?“  
Ein Moment Stille. Sam überlegt sich, ob er Dean aus Rache nicht rein lassen soll, lässt es aber.  
„Ja.“  
Die Tür öffnet sich und er sieht sich einem kritischen Dean gegenüber, der bei seinem Anblick die Augenbraue nur noch höher zieht.  
„Du siehst scheiße aus.“  
Den Satz lässt Sam kommentarlos stehen und stellt sich vor die Tür, während Dean auf Toilette ist. Als dieser fertig ist und die Tür wieder öffnet schiebt sich Sam an ihm vorbei zurück ins Bad. Sie müssen doch irgendwas haben, was ihm hilft.  
Und während er die Schränke durchwühlt bleibt Dean schweigend im Türrahmen stehen. Mit einem Mal schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Weißt du, Sammy,“, der Angesprochene dreht sich um, sieht ihn an, „vielleicht liegt es auch an deinen Haaren. Weißt du, wie bei Robert Pattinson. Vielleicht wird’s besser, wenn du mal zum Friseur gehst.“

Dean ist immer noch am Lachen, als Sam mit ein paar Shampooflaschen nach ihm wirft und die Tür zuknallt.  
„Was ist? Hast du etwa deine Tage? Schlampe.“, kommt es gedämpft.  
„Mistkerl.“, faucht Sam und sinkt auf den Toilettendeckel.   
Manche Tage sollte man einfach aus dem Kalender streichen können.

Vor dem Bad grinst Dean in dessen Richtung, begibt sich zu seinem Bett, nimmt die Fernbedienung in die Hand und ruft laut: „Hey, Sam. Wann lief nochmal diese lustige Serie mit dem Clown? Ich würde die gerne nochmal angucken.“

Sam: „ARGH!“

Ende


End file.
